To protect
by forever LuNa
Summary: Danny and Dick Grayson were sepereted when little. How will they find each other? the teen titans appear in chap. 3 and rate to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Batman or the Teen Titans**

-Ten year ago-

After being bring to the orphonage by social service, two young boy were in each other arms crying the loss of there parents... The week they pass in this sad place, the child were never seen without each other, they couldn't be separeted. At the end of the week, Bruce wayne and the Fenton family came, both would left with a boy, but for different interest... The Fenton told everyone that they couldn't have baby anymore and that they always wanted a young boy that would protect his older sister. The younger boy ( being the only one younger than the daughter of the Fenton) was the perfect choice.

Bruce, after seeing that the older one had potentiel, told him the truth behind there parents ``accident`` and propose to train him to bring justice to his parents when he will be ready. Both boys answers the same thing: -I will speak to my brother-. Both were left alone in a room. The boys were nervous and start rubbing the back of their head.  
-Umm... , They look at each other before the older one speak.  
-Danny, I know it'll be hard but I really want to go with Bruce the problem is ... right now he can only adopt one kid since he live alone (with his butler) so if you don't want me to go I'll stay, but if it's alright with you, I promise I'll come to get you when you turn fourteen alright? , Danny start to tear up but then wipe his eyes and put on a brave look.  
-Alright then, I'll stay with the Fenton 'till I turn fourteen! You better not forget me Dick!  
Danny hug his brother while saying the last part... The next day, Danny Fenton, 4 year old, moves to Amity Park while his brother, Dick Wayne, 5 year old, moved to Gotham City.

**This is my first fic so... Don't be too hard on me please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I don't want to go with Robin's life since I know so little on him I will go with Danny a bit.**  
**(I will write another fic for the ''journal'' but I don't know if I will put it in the crossover section or not ... I'll tell you when I will start it ^^ )**

A few months has pass since Danny was separated from his brother. Since then, every night Danny has nightmare where his brother die from different accident, all more traumatisating then the last. After speaking of it with the Fenton, his adoptive parents decide to give him some sort of green drink every time he went to sleep. Danny didn't know why but he didn't feel good around them even if they were always kind to him. The first time Danny took the drink, he start to feel dizzy and fell asleep right away. That night, Danny had all the nightmares he had since he came to the Fenton and a new one. this one was the worst he ever had, it was the day his parents died. Only this time, he was flying in front of them and Dick was in their father's arms, Danny couldn't move. They were all kill in front of his little eyes. That's when he knew his parents didn't died in an accident, Danny wake up. The poor little boy was terrified, he look around to see that he was in the Fenton's lab, Maddie and Jack run to him and hug him. They told him he was asleep for three days and that he wouldn't stop yelling and crying in his sleep. They told him that they tried to wake him up but, strangely, the boy didn't believe them. Maybe it was because they told him to keep the drink a secret from everyone ... The next few times, Jack forced Danny to drink it or else (its happened 2 or 3 times) they would inject it to him. After a year of it, Danny decided that, since he told his brother that he would stay with the Fenton, he would quietly endure it and not say a words. Nine years passed with Danny living ''normally'' on the day, being a lab rat the evening and drinking what he learns was ectoplasms before sleeping.

The day of his fourteen birthday, it was like Christmas for Danny everyone at school taught he had gone crazy, about his two ''best friends'' that were extremely curious. To them, Danny answer that he would show them after school, the trio run to Danny's house to find the Fenton parents as excited as Danny and Jazz looking annoyed beyond believe. The teens were almost shove in the basement to be presented the ''Fenton Ghost Portal''. Danny resisted the urge to face palm at the name, so much for being creative. Sam and Tucker taught that it was because of it that Danny was so happy that day... and that it was kind of sad. When they finally plug the thing, it did a few spark and nothing else. Jack and Maddie look depressed and went upstairs with Jazz following behind trying to cheer them up. A few minute later, the door was being open and close with a call of - Be good while we go bough some fudge!- Sam, being as curious as she was, start to talk Danny to go inside the portal. Danny put on a smile and start to go on with what she was saying. After all, it was his last day here, a last experimentation won't kill him and if his brother didn't show up before his ''friends'' left and his ''sister'' start studying, he was in for it anyway. So Danny took out his Hazmat suit. Sam said that we should take a picture to remember it. In fact, Danny knew it was only to have the picture of the Hazmat suit so when she came when he wasn't there she could have a proof that the Fenton had black material for the suit. Danny put it on and went in the portal. It was so dark in there that he had to touch the wall to fellow the hole in the wall (he didn't want to walk straight ahead since he didn't trust the Fenton to make the tunnel completely perpendicular to the wall... He was right, it was slightly going on the right...). Then he press a button on the wall, saw blue in his vision than green and fell the worst pain he had ever felt in his life (and it was saying something!) then nothing. Danny woke up on the floor looking at the scared face of Sam and Tucker, for a moment he feel the urge to smirk at their face, but he knew he had to look worried so he did. Then Tucker start yelling.

- DUDE! YOU'RE A GHOST! SAM, YOU KILL HIM!  
- I WHAT! He's the one that went in the stupid portal! I didn't force him to go in there!  
- You know he love you and he would do anything to impress you! You play with his emotion all the time! BUT NOW YOU ACTUALLY GET HIM DEAD!  
- ITS HIS OWN FAULT FOR FALLING FOR ME AND I PLAY WITH HIS EMOTION ONLY BECAUSE THE FENTON BUY ME MY GOTH THING IF I DO SINCE MY PARENTS PAY ALL THE STORE I KNOW TO NOT SELL ME ANYTHING!

At the shook face Tucker did, Sam realised what she just said.  
- Wow! the Fenton gives ME technologies my parents can't buy to be friend with Danny ... We are the same!  
He said the last part with a sweet smile that made Sam blush.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

When Tucker start speaking, I tune him out since I already knew all the thing they could let slip and that the two were soooo ending up together (no way Grayson would go out with a fake goth like Sam... a real one would be hot as hell though...). While thinking, I went to a mirror to see what had scare the two idiot. That's when I start to panick BIG time. Oh my god! how will Dick even recognise me like this !? Will he believe me if I tell him I'm the ghost of his baby brother!? Will he accept me!? Will he hate me?! Will he leave me with the Fenton so they can experience on me!? ...Well more than now if possible ...

- Oh! no...no,no,NO! I can't be a ghost! I can't be dead! I-

I stop short when I feel something cold rush over me and a strange blue/white light pass over my eyes. It actually felt kind of good. There was a big silence while I stare at my blue eyes and black hair 'till Tucker point out the obvious yet impossible truth.

- uh... I think you're only half dead dude ...

Me,Sam and Tucker agree to keep it a secret from the Fenton even if I knew they wouldn't but still, it was Sam's idea so I knew it was to see how I would react to whatever she had in mind ... I didn't say anything thought since Fenton didn't know a thing, he couldn't open a safe in the dark, he didn't read the ''secret'' journal his ''parents'' and ''sister'' kept from him, he didn't even knew where it was! And with his mental ability ,he was far from it... Grayson, him, knew everything about the Fenton and their friends, he had, like his mother use to tell him, the grace of a cat and the eyes of a god that saw a person or a lie at first glance. That night, while waiting for my brother to come I mastered invisibility and going through stuff. I didn't sleep at all that night, my brother never came.

* * *

**A year later (Danny's pov)**

Since I came to the Fenton, I have the habit of sneaking into the lab at night to steal the oh-so-famous journal they keep on my acting or should I say my life as Fenton? Anyway, after steeling the journal for the night, I go to the higher tree in town and read it 'till midnight come, this is the only time I can be myself in the human world since I left my brother. Tonight feel different, its will be exactly a year in a month since I decided to wait for my brother but I feel like something VERY bad will happen but is it tonight or tomorrow morning? Well, Fenton or Phantom will take care of it as always. I climb the tree and start reading ... But as I read my eyes widen at what those monster wrote today. When I finish reading it hits me, I had to let the truth out as soon as possible but ...how will Dick find me if the Fentons are arrest, where will I be sent anyway, unless ...I will go search for him! THAT'S IT! He's supposed to be with the Titans now so I just have too ... While I was plotting how to find my brother and gives him a ''suprise'' for forgetting me a gang pass my tree snickering about revenge against a certain english teacher, funny how one of them look like a guy that work at the Nasty Burger. As they enter a dark allay, I hear a familiar humming nearing us, Beethoven fifth symphony ... Only Mr. Lancer and I could be humming something like this in Amity Park without missing a beat. Well, since I decide to be gone tonight it would be cruel not doing anything to help my newly ex teacher. I jump of the tree and land right behind him, he didn't hear me, I tap his shoulder. He gasp when he saw that it was me, well no wonder here since I was dress as Grayson; black leather pants, classic white shirt, black shoes, sunglass and the finishing touch I remove the stupid black wig my ''parent'' ask me to wear to let my short blond hair free...I smirk as I said:

- I wouldn't go there if I were you sir, you never know what kind of things will appear out of nowhere.  
Mr. Lancer look even more shook since he recognises me with my voice even if it was a bit deeper as Grayson.

- Mister Fenton ?! is that really you? And what's wrong with that allay?! I pass here each day to go home.

Man I hate being call Fenton, I felt my eyes flashing when he called me that, thanks to the sunglass, he didn't see a thing I open my mouth to replied when the gang from the allay decide to come out to surrender us. I close my mouth as I smirk, I never got to fight as Grayson and I always wanted to try something with my last gift my mom gave me the day she die...I could see Mr. Lancer shaking from fear beside me and as I look at the group of thug, one cough my eyes. They were all wearing black and had mask to hide their face but we could see the black hair and green eyes of the smaller one, he look like Dicky a whole too much. I stop smiling and try to look indifferent but I knew that I would start crying soon, that was so strange feeling like that as Grayson, I never cry as Grayson and I though the only exception would be when I waited the full night for Dicky... Looks like even I can be wrong sometimes ...I wasn't in the mood to fight anymore so I look at the thug boss and said:

- I would run if I were you, I call the cop when I saw you enter the allay.

If he wasn't wearing a mask I could have seen his face going white as my hair as Rex (Grayson's ghost form). They glare at me and as they start running promising to get back at me the next time we meet, so sad I won't be coming back here EVER again .Lancer sigh in relive next to me than turn to talk to me, good thing too since I had to ask him something too.

- Thank you . I just hope tha the police can catch them. Then he look at me from head to toe. I can see that you're trying a new look but don't you think the hair color is a little too much? You don't even look like a Fenton dress like this.

THAT made me laugh so hard my stomach hurt. Fenton's teacher was looking at me as if I had gone crazy. After a while I had enough breath to answer him.

- Sorry but in fact I'm NOT a Fenton, I was adopt when I was just a kid and since then a lot of things happen...

As I spook my voice become more serious and then I told him everything about Fenton, Grayson and I pretty much resume what was in the 'journal' since I didn't want to spent the night here ...I have to pack tonight. Lancer cried a lot while I was speaking ... I didn't like to tell him but I had too. When I finish he look at me with teary eyes and ask the thing I expected from him.

- I don't know what to say to all that Mr...Grayson but why are you telling ME this?

I smile at him for both the name and the question in itself.

- The Fenton want to hand me to the guy in white tomorrow and adopt a little girl since they want to compare the result by gender. So I'm going to run and try to look for my brother starting tonight and since running wont stop them from adopting, I though that you could make copies of the journal tonight and hand them to the authorities and orphanages around while I'm packing the little thing I have hidden as Grayson around the city.

Lancer's eyes went wild when he heard what the Fenton were about to do and got a determined look at what had to be done tonight. He look at me in the eyes and with the most determinate and honest eyes I saw in my life he said:

- You can go in peace Danny, This will be done before you finish packing.

I smile and thank him for everything before going around town to gather my things. My last stop was the Fenton household where I turn on the fire alarm and wait for everyone to be outside before destroying the portal ...along with the house. I walk out in the back and went to my Rexcycle,a bike that the ghost build for my 14th birthday (it was supose to be my goodbye gift...) Just before leaving to Jump City I look back one last time at the house.

- Rest in peace Fenton.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating before today but a lot of thing happend after I write chap.1 and I had a lot of trouble to write but now it's finish and I hope I won't take as much time for next chappy XD (I pretty know now it will be going from now on I just have to write it ^^ )**


End file.
